Feared or Loved
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "...Maquiavelo dice que lo ideal es ser ambas, temido y amado al mismo tiempo; pero no se puede ser ambas- -¿Por qué no?- ..." La historia de como Butters y Trent se reencontraron *Dedicado a Vicpin*


_¿Pero que es esto? ¿yo? subiendo historias distintas en cuestión de 48 horas? End of the world! Bueno, eso y que se acabaron los exámenes, y aunque estas semanas tengo que preparar mis proyectos finales, al menos me daré tiempo de terminar todas las ideas que me vinieron a la mente la semana pasada :) Este mini one shot va dedicado a la increíble Vicpin, quien me ha hecho amar está pareja de Butters x Trent (el adorable y el busca pleitos... too cute, too cute, I can't, I ship it) espero te guste V :) _

_Sé que el final está apresurado, pero ya tenia ganas de subirlo, se me agotaban las ideas y tengo escuela mañana, así que, espero les guste y dejen comentario de ser así_

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es de Comedy Central, Matt y Trey

* * *

**Feared or Loved**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

"…_Surge de esto una cuestión: si vale más ser amado que temido, o temido que amado. Nada mejor que ser ambas cosas a la vez; pero puesto que es difícil reunirlas y que siempre ha de faltar una, declaro que es más seguro ser temido que amado"…_

_Nicolás Maquiavelo._

Trent Boyett muchas veces se preguntaba como es que alguien como él, de apariencia dura y atemorizante, se volvía gelatina con el sonido de la dulce voz del inocente Leopold Stotch. Podría hacerse la misma pregunta todos los días, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Leopold era perfecto, era dulce, cariñoso, noble, leal, bueno, cuidadoso, desinteresado y tenía un trasero que cualquiera envidiaría; aquel rubio problemático sabía que razones para amar a Butters sobraban, lo que él verdaderamente no comprendía era porque aquel chico, tan bueno y perfecto, lo había elegido a él, a pesar de sus obvios defectos y pocas virtudes, de su pasado, de cómo lo hizo sufrir cuando eran niños.

A esa interrogante, nunca encontraba respuesta.

Boyett recordaba bien su reencuentro; sucediócuando salió por segunda vez de la correccional, ya tenía 17 años, sus padres no le recibieron de manera precisamente entusiasta, le reintegraron a la población estudiantil del "South Park High School" esperando a que se graduase y luego se pudiesen deshacer de él. En su primer día de escuela, la gente lo reconoció, recordó su crimen e inmediatamente le temieron, además de que con los años, había adquirido una musculatura que solo se podía atribuir a alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo entrenando tras las rejas, ni un alumno se atrevió a hablarle, o a ayudarle a encontrar cada salón cuando obviamente estaba perdido; y Trent estaba furioso, si bien, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le tuviese miedo, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le ignorase por ese mismo temor, al punto que lo dejasen solo para arreglárselas por si mismo; inclusive en la correccional, los chicos tenía la decencia del enseñarle al nuevo como funcionaba el sistema, pero al parecer, las cosas no eran así en "South Park High!.

Cuando al fin, después de tanto vagar entre los pasillos, un profesor se digno a llevarlo a su salón, su primera hora era la clase de filosofía; fue ahí donde vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo a los pendejos de los que juro vengarse, Trent tenía ganas de reírse cuando notó lo pálidos que se pusieron sus rostros, hubiese deseado tomar una fotografía de sus expresiones faciales.

-Señor Boyett, tome asiento- Trent se dirigió a la parte de atrás del aula, sentándose justo detrás de Eric Cartman, el rubio escucho como aquel gordo hijo de puta empezaba a rezar en susurros, aquella simple idea le hizo sonreír, él no se había olvidado de su promesa de vengarse, de hacerles pagar por todo lo que le hicieron, por primera vez en el día, tener una apariencia tan atemorizante estaba trabajando a su favor y no en su contra.

-Bien chicos, espero hayan cumplido con leer con las páginas correspondientes, porque hoy hablaremos del capitulo 17- el profesor empezó a escribir en la pizarra mientras que el resto de los chicos se quejaba, sacando su libro de la mochila, Trent se sintió estúpido pues no tenía el material requerido, no sabía ni que estaban leyendo; el profesor terminó de escribir y volvió a dirigirse a la clase –Capítulo 17, "De la crueldad y la clemencia; y si es mejor ser amado que temido, o ser temido que amado"; este capitulo nos habla de cómo "controlar" al reino; Maquiavelo hablaba previamente de cómo los príncipes deben tener una apariencia clemente para sus súbditos, pero en este, declara que el exceso de clemencia puede ser contraproducente, pues los súbditos se aprovecharían de esto; para un príncipe, según Maquiavelo, es mejor ser temido que ser amado, pues la naturaleza del hombre es ingrata, voluble, avariciosa, por ende, "ensucia" al amor. Este es el tema que hoy vamos a tocar en la clase, ¿Tenía razón? ¿En verdad es mejor ser temido que amado? ¿puede la clemencia llegar a ser una debilidad? Colóquense en parejas y discutan el tema, al final de la clase, me darán su conclusión por escrito; inicien-

El movimiento se hizo notorio en el aula, se escuchaba el rechinar de las sillas mientras eran arrastradas en el piso, acercándose a la banca de alguien mas, también los cuchicheos y las risitas eran audibles; Trent en cambio se quedó estático en su lugar, una vez mas, la gente lo ignoraba de manera contundente, nadie se acercaba a él, nadie parecía tener el valor de acercársele y ayudarle con un trabajo sobre un tema del que apenas y tenia noción. Se sintió mas furioso que al principio, tenía ganas de golpearlos, de gritarles para llamar un poco su atención; de imponer como lo había hecho tras las rejas.

-Uhm, hola- susurró una voz a su lado, dulce y melódica, mas sin embargo era obvio que la voz pertenecia a un chico, Boyett volteó a ver quien era, su boca casi tomó forma de "o" al reconocerlo; Butters Stotch, el único chico que había pagado su parte de la deuda por el incidente en jardín de niños, al que había mandado al hospital por golpearlo, uno pensaría que los años lo habrían cambiado, pero la verdad, es que eran demasiado tenues como para ser importantes: era diminuto, debía medir metro sesenta, con brazos y piernas extremadamente delgadas, manos pequeñas, ojos azul verdoso enormes, labios rosados y carnosos, rostro lleno de pecas y un lunar a unos milímetros de su labio -¿quisieras ser mi compañero de equipo? Puedes decir que no- susurró mientras lo miraba a la cara; Trent al principo creyó que era solo el "otro chico solitario", la otra sobra", mas por su vista periférica pudo notar al grupo de imbéciles que tanto odiaba, un rubio, Kenny, los veía fijamente, estaba de pie y parecía decidido a acercarse a Butters y él, pero el pelirrojo, Kyle, lo detenía con ambas manos, no podía entender lo que decían pero algo estaba claro, Kenny quería llevarse a Leopold de ahí.

-Claro- respondió, levantándose de su banca, cediéndole el lugar al rubio mas pequeño, jaló una silla vacía a su lado y pronto ambos estuvieron de frente; Leopold lucía nervioso, y algo preocupado, Trent estaba seguro que el chico recordaba la paliza que le dio cuando tenían 9 años, pero eso a Boyett no le importaba, estaba ocupado notando mas detalles del rostro de Leopold: lo largas que eran sus pestañas doradas, sus delineadas cejas, lo rosadas que eran sus mejillas, lo cerca que ese lunar estaba de su labio, lo había desarrollado cuando él todavía estaba tras las rejas, pues él no recordaba tal característica. Leopold era la cosa mas hermosa que hubiese visto.

-Creo que ese tipo está bien- rompió el silencio Trent –Maquiavelo, tiene razón, es mejor ser temido que amado, el temor impone, hace que la gente piense dos veces antes de meterse contigo, es mas probable que te respeten cuando te temen, así es al menos en la correccional-

-él está mal- respondió Leopold, Trent lo miró de frente, pues nunca esperó que fuese a contradecirlo, el rubio al notar su mirada se encogió en su asiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Tren con los brazos cruzados, Leopold se aclaró la garganta mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla, acercándose mas al problemático Boyett.

-Porque ser amado, significa que detrás hay un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que nunca puede ser destruido, incluso cuando decimos que ya no amamos a alguien sabemos que mentimos, uno nunca deja de querer a una persona; esa es la cosa con el amor, es poderoso, y si se cultiva bien, es interminable, el temor siembra el odio, el propio Maquiavelo lo admitió, advirtió que sobrepasarse de autoritario traería mas consecuencias; pero el amor, el amor implica sacrificio, aceptación, ganarlo es difícil, conservarlo cuesta mucho trabajo, pero si se hace, entonces, no hay arma mas poderosa, no tendrías que preocuparte porque se revelen contra ti, si te aman, no van a hacerlo- concluyó, su voz había subido algunas octavas a lo largo del discurso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de cómo inconscientemente se había acercado a Trent, como su mano estaba sobre la banca del ex convicto, eso fue suficiente para volver a aterrarlo y hacer que se encogiese en su asiento mientras ofrecía disculpas; Trent se enojó de nuevo, pero esta vez, porque Butters ya no estaba tan cerca, porque había podido oler aquella deliciosa esencia a manzana y luego ya no estaba, porque había intentado contar las pecas en el rostro de Stotch y el chico se movio, logrando que perdiese la cuenta.

-¿Dónde nos deja eso entonces?-

-Maquiavelo dice que lo ideal es ser ambas, temido y amado al mismo tiempo; pero no se puede ser ambas-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Trent, los ojos verde azulado de Butters le miraron fijamente; Boyett tampoco rompió con aquel contacto visual, sus ojos avellana seguía fijos sobre las orbes exóticas de Stotch. Se creo un silencio, pero este a diferencia del previo, no era incomodo mas temeroso, era mas bien su curiosidad haciéndose presente, preguntándose quien era la persona que veían en ese momento, era como una conversación profunda en la que nadie dijo palabra alguna.

Ninguno de los dos entendería el peso que tendría ese silencio, ni como poco a poco desarrollarían una necesidad de estar juntos; simplemente fluyó naturalmente, Trent seguía siendo temido por todos, y trataban de ignorarlo, pero Leopold nunca hizo eso, Leopold se quedó a su lado incluso a pesar de su pasado turbio. Después de varios meses, Trent al fin entendió lo que Butters quería decir cuando hablo del amor como un arma poderosa, pues se había enamorado del rubio, y con ello perdió interés en su venganza, o en como las miradas de sus compañeros le molestaban, si el rubio estaba a su lado, Boyett entonces tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

Y cuando Leopold admitió que él también estaba enamorado de Boyett, Trent supo que su nuevo novio tuvo razón todo el tiempo: definitivamente, era mil veces mejor ser amado que temido.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí esta, por alguna razón (probablemente por el motivo de las elecciones) Maquiavelo se me ha venido mucho a la mente últimamente, y este capitulo de su libro el príncipe (el cual leí en bachillerato, osea puff, años) me pareció perfecto para Trent. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_A_

_PD. pregunta, ¿soy la única que se ha planteado alguna vez como se verían los personajes de South Park en la vida real y hasta tienen una lista de actores y modelos ya seleccionada? O soy solo yo (estoy algo loca, oops)_


End file.
